you're always wonderful
by champion lyra
Summary: Miyu's giggles quickly turned into full on cackling the longer she stared at Yusaku, wet snow dripping off of his hair with a deadpan expression on his face. "It's called a snowball, silly," she said, reaching down into the snow to dig out some more. "You throw them at people!" —MoonlightShipping, YusakuMiyu. For VRAINS Rare Pair Week!


**Notes**

A day late, sorry about that! Yesterday I didn't get home until almost 11PM, and was completely wiped by the time I walked through the door unfortunately. But better late then never! I of course had to write one of my favorite rare pairs for Vrains Rare Pair Week, MoonlightShipping! This prompt _almost _makes me miss the snow around here... but almost lmao. Hopefully today's storm stays as rain, oof;;

Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"What was that for?"

Miyu's giggles quickly turned into full on cackling the longer she stared at Yusaku, wet snow dripping off of his hair with a deadpan expression on his face. "It's called a snowball, silly," she said, reaching down into the snow to dig out some more. "You throw them at people!"

Yusaku blinked, however, like she was speaking a foreign language. It had always been interesting to her how despite the fact that they'd both been victims of the Lost Incident, they had grown up so drastically different. Her mother had tried so hard to make her live a normal life. She hadn't the slightest idea about what went on during the Lost Incident, and Miyu had never cared to tell her, so they both did their best to continue on. It wasn't the best circumstances, but Miyu thought she had come out alright for it.

Her boyfriend, on the other hand, had been alone since the day he came out of the hospital. With no family left to return to, Yusaku had went to foster care, and from there, left with an emancipation as soon as he was legally able to.

"Why?" He asked, looking at Miyu packing another one curiously. "I've seen them before, but I've never understood it." Ai, from his duel disk, sighed over-dramatically, and Miyu almost laughed at the Ignis.

Shrugging, she chucked another one at him, hitting him square in the chest. "It's fun," she told him, matter of fact. "You should try it!"

It was nice, in a way, to get to experience so many of Yusaku's firsts. Miyu watched as Yusaku eyed the snow on the ground carefully, like he was almost expecting it to form a snowball all on its own.

"Just try it, Yusaku!" Ai said, popping out of his duel disk with his hands on his hips. "Don't be such a stick in the mud." Yusaku frowned at that, shifting his gaze onto his Ignis.

Despite how comical their fights usually were, Miyu decided to put a stop to it before it could really begin. The snow crunched as she walked over closer to him again, smiling brightly. "Here, I'll show you," she said, crouching down. "Come down here."

Without questioning, Yusaku followed her instructions, joining her on her level closer to the ground. There were some days where Yusaku didn't want to bother with these kinds of things, and she understood that - he was still learning how to just live, after coming back from his almost year long journey to find Ai. She hadn't known him back then, but there was a lot that had happened that he was dealing with, even still.

There were some days, though, where he indulged her. It seemed like today would be one of those days.

"You can do this with all kinds of snow," Miyu explained softly, "but it works best with this kind. The real fluffy stuff." Slowly, she packed the snow in her gloved hands, rolling it over and over again until it at least sort of resembled a ball. "And once it's round enough, you can throw it!"

Since she was still crouched down, the snowball didn't go very far, plopping back into the snow it came from without a sound. Yusaku nodded seriously at it, and Miyu did her best to stifle a giggle at his expression.

Yusaku then reached down, his fingers already turning a bit red by the time he picked up a clump of the snow, and began forming it into shape, Ai backseat driving as he did so. Both Yusaku and Miyu stood up at the same time, and without a single second of hesitation, Yusaku dropped the snowball he'd just created onto Miyu's head.

"You're right," Yusaku said with a rare grin, staring at the way the slushy water dripped down Miyu's face, "this _is_ fun." Ai laughed loudly from his wrist, and for once, Yusaku didn't bother shushing him.

Miyu kind of wanted to kick him, but she had a better idea. With a grin of her own, she sprang up, running for cover behind a nearby tree. Plopping herself right back down in the snow, though her head was now _freezing_, she couldn't help but laugh herself as she quickly put together her own ammunition.

"This means war, Fujiki!" She called out from behind the tree, coming out only to pelt him in his shoulder.

Her boyfriend nodded at her with a seriousness only _he _could muster in such a situation, and quickly situated himself behind a different tree. While for the moment she had the advantage, she figured _Playmaker _would figure out the best way to get her if she gave him enough time to think about it. Normally, she'd be all for making as many snowballs as she could and storing them up for future use, but she knew she didn't have that kind of time against her opponent.

Instead, Miyu would make one or two, and wait until she was _sure _Yusaku was busy making one himself. They continued on their rapid fire back and forth for what felt like hours, until Miyu thought she finally had him tired enough.

Taking her time now, as the snowballs that hit the tree to try and lure her out became farther and father apart, she packed together snow over and over and over again, until there was a decent sized pile sitting next to her. Right when she was thinking she had gotten just the right amount, however, a single snowball smacked her right on the top of her head.

"I think I win," Yusaku said from behind her, dropping a second and then a third right onto her already sopping wet hair, Ai giving her a thumbs up from his wrist.

Miyu gaped up at him, turning quickly between her boyfriend's face and the pile of snowballs she'd prepared. "How did you even sneak up on me like that?" She asked, slightly incredulous. Had she _really _been so focused on getting enough snowballs ready that she hadn't noticed when he'd crept up behind her? "How did you manage to sneak up on me like that with _Ai_?"

Yusaku rolled his shoulders, offering her a hand to help stand up with. "I muted him," he told her, rolling his eyes. "I don't think it would've been possible otherwise."

Miyu couldn't help but agree. Taking his hand, she let Yusaku help heft her upright, shivering a bit as she did so. "I _guess_ you win," she said after a moment, trying her best not to pout at all.

Though she was standing now, Yusaku didn't let go of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze instead. "You'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer," he said, tugging her arm the tiniest bit. "Let's head home."

"And who's fault is that," Miyu muttered out, though she returned the small squeeze with one of her own to show she wasn't actually mad.

Though she was a _little _peeved that of _course _Yusaku would beat her at her own game, a warm feeling rose up in her at the word _home_. They hadn't been living together for very long, but Yusaku's crappy apartment had become home for her the moment she was able to move out of her mother's house. It wasn't perfect yet, but Miyu had begun to spruce it up with some plants and photos of them and the friend group everyone had readily accepted her into.

"Thanks for playing with me," she said after a few minutes, already well on their way back from Den City's central park. It was a quiet walk so far; most people opting to stay in after the snowstorm that had surprised them all the night before. Miyu could appreciate the quiet, but the snow sometimes made it _too _quiet, especially with Ai still muted.

With a rare, soft smile, Yusaku nodded. "Thanks for teaching me how to play."

They might've just been talking about the snowball fight, but Miyu knew that he meant more than that. "You're always welcome."

* * *

**Notes**

I was originally going to do four fics for this week, but I might only be able to get three finished;; We'll see, though! Maybe I'll have a late fourth submission :') Anyways, though, thanks for reading more of my self-indulgent YusaMiyu fluff! I love them so much, gosh;; See you tomorrow, if all goes well!


End file.
